


Bright Future

by Inkribbon796



Series: Egotober 2019 [17]
Category: Markiplier fandom - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Distrust, Egotober 2019, M/M, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 03:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: Bim had an interesting childhood growing up, not that he would trade his parents for anything in the world. But sometimes he looks at Dark and wonders if he cares. Wilford helps his son out.





	Bright Future

Bim was waiting backstage, it was a Thursday so he was staying with Wilford. In Bim’s time living at the station with Wilford he knew two things: the Jim Family was the largest family he’d ever seen; and they were all absolutely insane. Even compared to Wilford.

While Bim was sharpening and cleaning some of his knives and scalpels, one of the Jims burst through the door, startling the young villain a bit.

“Little Jim,” one of the Jims called to him. “Pink Jim wants to talk to you.”

“Tell him I’m coming,” Bim rolled his eyes. “And hey, I’m twenty!”

He put his scalpel down and slowly walked out, pausing by a mirror in the hallway to make sure his hair looked perfect. For no other reason than he wanted to. But he followed CJ out into the backstage area. Wilford was talking to someone else so Bim pretty much got free reign of the area as long as he stayed off set. That was the only rule Wilford and Dark ever agreed on: Bim was never to sit on the couches of Wil’s stage. Especially not when Wilford was around.

Bim looked fondly at the prop table, the future-show host remembered playing around backstage. He’d been supposed to sit tight and wait for Dark to pick him up, but when Dark finally got there Bim had been covered head-to-toe in confetti and glitter. From then on, Bim adored glitter, much to Dark’s chagrin and Wilford’s glee.

“Ahh, there you are,” Wilford smiled, pulling Bim along by the shoulder, rousing Bim out of his memories. “Junior, come with me.”

“Finally,” Bim grinned, he turned around. “Started to feel myself getting older.”

“I’ll start you with a formal tour of area, make sure you know how everything works,” Wilford explained. “Don’t want you caught flatfooted.”

“Yeah,” Bim began and Wilford began explaining some of the features of some of the camera work, CJ chiming in to help but Bim was only catching half of it.

“Hey,” Bim began.

“Hmm?” Wilford recognized, looking back at him, the conversation Wilford and the cameraman were trying to have was suddenly derailed.

“The Old Man’s serious about me getting my own show right?” Bim asked.

“I don’t see why he wouldn’t be?” Wilford smiled. “Did he say something different?”

“No, it’s just, I don’t think he wants me working with you,” Bim admitted.

Wilford looked confused, so Bim just kept going.

“He’s finally giving me what I want and I don’t want to let him down,” Bim rubbed at his arm. His entire body felt on edge, he was getting a craving again and it was not helping his anxiety.

“I don’t think it’s possible for Ol’ Darky to be really disappointed in you,” Wilford tried to reassure him. “He just doesn’t like to admit how he feels, trust me. We’ve been best of friends since we were kids, I know what he’s like.”

Bim just stared at Wilford. “I didn’t even know you were kids, thought he was some demon or something, how’d you two meet?”

“Well, you see we,” Wilford began, before he paused and looked confused. His eyes seemed to have a little less manic of a gleam to them. “Funny, now that you mention it, I can’t remember. I’ll have to ask him.”

Bim just stared at Wil, “Did he do that to you?”

“No, no,” Wilford immediately countered. “In fact, I remember more with him around.”

“That’s good,” Bim admitted.

“Anyways,” Wilford redirected. “Let’s get the tour done before Dark gets here. He wants to give you a little test.”

“Good,” Bim pulled his knife out of his pocket. “He told me to bring a real knife this time.”

“Excellent,” Wilford smiled. “How’s your footwork?”

“Pretty good,” Bim reported.

Wil immediately moved his hand and twisted the knife out of his hand.

“Argh!” Bim shouted in surprise more so than pain. Wil just tapped Bim’s nose carefully with the handle of the knife.

“Careful, Junior,” Wilford warned. “Some of Dark’s friends won’t hesitate to stab you. They’re a bit playful like that.”

“Got it, got it,” Bim rolled his eyes, being raised by Wilford he’d never really developed the same fear other people had whenever Wilford had knives or guns on hand.

The mad reporter let Bim take the knife back. Wilford just smiled, “Let’s hurry up with the tour before Dark shows up.”

With that the equipment tour began, Jim and the two hosts chatting away as in the darkest corner of the room, Dark was watching, he’d moved through the Void to talk to Bim and Wil but was now just watching the two of them with a fond smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I think Dark and Wilford were a little bit of doomsday parents with Bim. He was never harmed by either of them as a child. Just wanted to say that before I ended out.


End file.
